Rider in Hero School
by Chaos-Guard
Summary: I was once a normal guy going through tough times, that is until chance brought me to a new life that made me something more. "GOKAI HENSHIN!"


**A/N: Hey guys it's me Chaos-Guard. I know I've been gone awhile... Long while but I bring a gift that has been on my mind for the better part of three years I think. I present to you a one of a kind Rider! And a one of a kind Senshii! Who is this Hero?! Find out by reading below.**

Rider in Hero School

Chapter 1: Becoming a One of a Kind Rider

You'd think becoming a hero in the eyes of your country would make you feel better about everything that had happened, but… I felt empty. I had just come back from service in the army… alone. My squad had all stayed over seas to help out. I came back… after I saved them from being killed from an an ambush, one made by a mixed age group. We had been hit with an IED, as the leader of our squad I had to keep them safe. I didn't realize at the time this was where my life would change entirely. After it all I had seen what I had done… three kids no older then 15 were dead along side four older men.

After witnessing that scene, I ended up having nightmares. I went to the physician, who was also our psychiatrist, she ended up diagnosing it as PTSD, with that I got my medical discharge, but not before having a ceremony to show me as a hero… funny how I didn't feel that way…

Now I as back home watching TV. My friend Daniel got me hooked on Japanese Toku Hero series. I mainly watched Super Sentai and Kamen Rider. So far my favorite series had become Gokaiger and Decade. I was still watching Decade, but I still enjoyed it a lot. It helped take my mind off everything.

In the middle of my watching, I was blinded by a bright light and hence where we are now. Oh right… we haven't been introduced. I'm Kylar Welsh, former Captain in the Army, and now narrator/protagonist of this story. Or well, one of two Main Protagonists.

Now back to where we were. I was blinded for a moment. As the light faded, I could see someone in front of me. The figure looked humanoid with a black and pink- (Magenta!) undersuit with the same scheme for his armor on his chest were four intersecting lines to form a cross-like object. His helmet was black with magenta face with black bars and wide green lenses for eyes.

"Holy shit… you're Decade!" I screamed. This was amazing! To meet Decade, it was like a dre- wait… "But you're a work of fiction…" He scoffed at my statement and I could practically hear the grin. "If you believe that than you must be more dense than I thought. I need your help." He said in perfect English. I looked around our area, which by the way was literally a white space, and then looked at him while pointing at myself. "Me?"

He chuckled and nodded. "See you're perfect for the role Kylar Welsh. Not everyone can be a hero like you are." I looked away with a disgusted look. "I'm no Hero… I'm a monster. I'm o better than the ones who forced those kids into fighting… and dying for their cause…"

Decade looked at me and sighed. He hit his Driver, his belt by the way, and his Rider form disappeared. In front of me was an Asian man in a sports coat, T-shirt, jeans, and pull on shoes. Around his neck was a camera. This was Tsukasa Kadoya, the man behind Decade. "Kylar, you are an extraordinary man. There will be times in life where death is inevitable. You saw an ambush and you kept you comrades safe. I am counting on that in the place I'm about to send you. I know that you are a hero, you just have to believe it yourself." He said walking up to me and giving me three things; A coin, a clear figure, and a belt with what look like a Mobirite as the buckle.

"Now make us all proud." He said pushing me away.

I then felt weightless and began to fall down. I yelled in fear of it all, and then… it all went black. This is where my journey began.

[Alley Way: Unknown City]

I slowly got up from the hard ground. I groaned and rubbed the back of my head. "Ow…" I said in discomfort. Wait a second… my voice…. Mirror now! Something reflective! I looked around and saw a piece of mirror that was broken. I ran to it with panic running rampant in my veins. I picked it up to see my face was that of a teenager. I had de-aged somehow.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed falling back on my butt. "What the…" I heard a groan to the right and looked over. "Would you shut up kid?" A homeless man said sleepily and looked over to me with a bored look. We stared at one another for several seconds before I ran. I ran so fast I thought I was going to become the Flash.

After running about three or four blocks I stopped and put my hands on my knees. I was panting hard. There was a sudden scream and I looked up. Nothing was around, but the scream was close. "Where is tha-" I began but the scream came again and I started running again and as I rounded a corner I saw a… have to be imagining this, a shark like man holding woman up by her shirt.

Me being me, I froze. I had to something, but what if I hurt the woman… the Shark man slammed her against the wall causing her to cough and blood to spittle out. The Shark Man seemed to grin. "Scream for me girly." He said in a deep watery voice.

I wanted to help her, I did, but I was no Hero. I was only a normal guy... no even that was wrong… I as a murderer. The images of those kids filling my head. Then the words of Tsukasa came to mind. "Kylar, you are an extraordinary man. There will be times in life where death is inevitable. You saw an ambush and you kept you comrades safe. I am counting on that in the place I'm about to send you. I know that you are a hero, you just have to believe it yourself."

My body moved on its own. "Let her go!" I commanded the Shark. He looked over and saw me for the first time and laughed. "Yeah like a kid like you is gonna stop me!" he barked out between laughs. In my pocket the key was shining a rainbow light.

"Well…" I started as I looked down to see my pocket glowing. "Lets leave it to chance then!" I pulled out the key and looked at the buckle shaped like a Mobirite on its side and pure gold and black. "GOKAI HENSHIN!" I shouted clicking the key and putting it in the slot on the bottom of my new Driver that I called the MobiDriver. I twisted it and the key shined a blinding bright light.

"GOOOOKAIGER!" The belt shouted.

As the light faded I was in crimson, gold and black armor. The theme looked like the Gokaigers and I had wide but sharp eye lenses on my helmet. I had coat tails with frayed ends making it look like the captain of a ship coat kind of. I had to pauldrons on my shoulder with the Gokaiger logo on one and the Kamen Rider logo on the other. On my torso was a crimson and black armor piece with two gold chains connecting the crimson parts.

"Kamen Senshii! GokaiRider!" I shouted in confidence. Tsukasa was right. I did what I had to to protect. Now it was time to do what heroes did. Save the day.

The Shark man dropped the woman and growled at me. "Damn heroes! Always ruining things for me!" He roared in anger. He charged at me at full speed. I stood there motionless and at the last second, I went an upper cut into the bottom jaw. I could hear the snap of the jaw bone. "Rider Punch." I said calmly as my fist was covered in a gold aura.

The shark was sent flying out of the alley and into the street. He was unconscious, spread eagle. I looked over to the woman who was crying. "You should call the police." I told her and ran off through the alley ways.

On the roof over watching the fight were two figures. The first was Tsukasa, who had a smirk. The second had shoulder length dark hair and a red coat. "So this is the guy you chose to give our combined powers to huh?" the second figure asked with a smug look.

"That's right Marvelous. He has the drive, he just needed a push." Tsukasa said.

The now named Marvelous looked down and watched Kylar run out of the alley. "He is gonna make this world Flashy."


End file.
